


A Wish On Broken Luck

by thorkified



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Corruption, Cultleader!AU, Cultleader!Thor, Cults, Implied/Referenced Violence/Crimes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Thor goes by the name of Billy Lee, runaway!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When Loki stops at a lone diner in the middle of nowhere, he doesn't expect anything important to happen. He's on his way to Vegas to get some money and then plans to meet someone at the border of California and Nevada, but all of that changes when a stranger walks into the restaurant and catches his attention. Despite the warnings of the waitress, Loki cannot help but try to find the man, only to realize that it's more than just curiosity that pulled him towards the shady and possibly dangerous cultleader.





	A Wish On Broken Luck

Loki doesn’t even know where the hell he is anymore, he just knows he’s hungry and this place has food. Over the last few hours he has been stuck in his car, with a broken AC and a radio that refused to find any station that didn’t either play country music or talked about God all the time. It seems that somewhere between Utah and Nevada, Loki entered another dimension and is now stuck in limbo, with no way to escape. When he spotted the small diner it was like a oasis in the desert and he pulled off the road immediately.

There’s not really a lot of money he has left, but he’s on his way to Vegas, so that will hopefully change again soon. For now, it’s enough for a hot coffee and some sandwiches, and Loki swears that he never ate something so bland and boring in his life. Nonetheless, he gets all of it down and then tends to the coffee, which at least is as strong as he had hoped and, with approximately eight packs of sugar, turns out to be drinkable even.

“Done, darling?” the waitress behind the counter asks and for a moment, Loki is actually startled before he realizes that he’s not alone. Damn, he really needs some sleep. Soon.

“It was great, thanks,” he says, hands around his coffee so she only takes the empty plate - just in case - and smiles at the waitress. Her name is Susie, she looks around his age, mid-twenties, a pretty blond thing that chews gum and keeps giving him nicknames ever since he entered the diner.

“If you need anything else, just say a word,” Susie winks at him and smiles and Loki nods in return, not quite sure what else in this place he could want. Apart from another coffee later, maybe. If he survives the sandwiches and this one.

He watches as she picks up the phone when it rings and writes down an apparently big order, before sighing and hanging up rather harshly. Loki smirks and can’t suppress a comment.

“Bad news?” he asks and Susie rolls her eyes, ripping off the page from her block.

“The worst possible,” she sighs and walks into the kitchen. Loki can hear her giving the cook orders - ‘Urgent, hurry. You don’t want this one to be delayed, so get moving!’ - and when she comes back out, she looks five years older and very tired.

“Sounds like it,” Loki mumbles and she looks up, blinking.

“Huh?”

“Sounds like it’s really bad news,” Loki explains with an awkward smile and Susie shrugs.

“Once a week we get this call, I always hope it won’t be during my shift,” she says annoyed before straightening her apron and picking up a cloth to clean a few tables.

“Why that? Difficult order?” Loki is curious now, despite it really not being his business. If a call can stress this sweet girl out so much, it has to spark his interest.

“Not difficult, but there are just some people you don’t want to get involved with, you know?” Susie speaks as she cleans the tables and collects dishes, only taking a small break when a guy who looks like a truck driver signals her he wants to pay. When she comes back and carries the dirty dishes into the kitchen, Loki is almost done with his coffee.

“Can you get me another one, sweetie?” Loki asks and holds up his cup when she exits the kitchen again and somehow the nickname makes Susie smile again.

“Sure, darling,” she says and pours him another one. Loki is about to get out his money when she holds up her hand and shakes her head. “Keep it, this one goes on me. You look like you’re not having the best of days yourself.”

“It’s been a long drive,” Loki smirks and takes the coffee back. “Thanks for that.”

“I figured you’re not from around here,” Susie chuckles and leans on the counter, looking at Loki. “What brings you into this part of hell?”

“What gave me away?” Loki asks and can’t help but laugh. “My sun kissed skin or the fact that I’m melting even with the AC blasting on high?”

“A bit of both,” Susie laughs and covers her mouth. “So, you’re passing through or do you plan to stay for a bit?”

“Passing through, actually,” Loki sighs and takes a sip from his coffee. “I’m heading to Vegas to get some money before meeting up with someone in a hotel on the border to California.”

Susie’s eyes widen a little at that. “On the border?” she asks, earning a nod. “You’re not talking about the El Royale, are you?”

“I think that’s the name, yeah,” Loki frowns. “Why?”

“You better watch your step there, darling,” Susie says and stands back straight. “There’s many stories people tell each other about that hotel. It’s a bad place.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan to stay there,” Loki smiles awkwardly. “I’ll meet up with this guy and then leave for California.

Susie nods and grabs the cloth again without a word. She returns to cleaning the tables and counter, which both don’t need cleaning in Loki’s eyes, and like this, the minutes pass. He turns his attention back to the coffee in front of him, wondering what that girl meant with ‘stories’. Every place had some bad stories after all, right?

After a while, his thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. Susie is back behind the counter and prepares new coffee, but when the newly arrived customer speaks she almost drops the pot and Loki can see her hands shaking.

“Howdy.”

Susie quickly puts everything away and turns around, her eyes wide with fear.

“H-Hey there!” Even her voice sounds completely different - high pitched and trembling - and Loki doesn’t like it. The guy doesn’t move away from the door and Loki really wants to know why Susie is so nervous suddenly, so he turns on his stool and looks at him.

A few years ago, someone had asked him if he had ever seen someone he knew was bad, bad luck and still felt the urge to somehow get involved with them and Loki had looked at him as if he was crazy. He couldn’t imagine what he was talking about, but now it suddenly made sense.

This man is definitely bad luck, Loki can feel it. Every nerve in his body tenses up as his eyes take his stunning appearance in. The guy is barefoot, wears low hanging old jeans and a white button-up shirt he didn’t bother to close, exposing a chest that belongs either on a greek statue or into a really good porn, Loki isn’t sure about that yet. His face is a mixture of handsome and danger, the beard giving him a shady look. 

His eyes are what capture Loki the most though, especially when he turns his head and meets his. They are so blue it feels like he’s looking into the sky, gleaming and framed by luscious lashes - a word Loki didn’t even think he’d ever use before this moment - and the way his dirty dark-blond hair falls into his face gives Loki the sivers. It’s like he can’t look away, even if he knows he should. 

“I called,” the man suddenly says and while he’s looking at Loki, it’s clear he talks to Susie. “I’m here to pick up my order.”

“Of course, yes,” Susie says quickly and rushes to the kitchen, leaving Loki alone with the stranger. 

For a moment Susie’s earlier words ring in Loki’s ears again - ‘There are just some people you don’t want to get involved with’ - but they are weak and the warning they hold seems laughable at best. The man steps closer, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips that gives Loki goosebumps on his arms.

“H-hi,” Loki stutters and he can actually feel his face heaten up by just how intimidated he sounds. It feels that he has to say something, but his brain seems to have turned into a mushy thing that he can’t get to work. The guy smirks a little brighter and Loki swallows.

“You’re new here,” the man says with his dark, rumbling voice. “I’d remember your face for sure.”

“Just… passing through,” Loki gulps and forces himself to smile.

Suddenly, the man raises a hand and brushes his fingertips over Loki’s cheek. Loki’s eyes widen slightly at the warm, tingling touch and he has to fight with all he has to ignore the knot that builds in his stomach. It makes him want to lean forward, but there is no way he will give into it, absolutely none.

“What a shame,” the man says, still cradling Loki’s face and their eyes locked. There is something dreamy about the way he looks at Loki, which makes it hard to not sigh or whimper or give any ither sign of weakness. “Seems like the pretty ones never stay for long.”

Loki gulps again and is about to give an answer when the kitchen door opens and Susie returns. The man steps back faster than Loki can process and it looks like he never moved an inch in the first place. He almost believes he hallucinated the touch when Susie hands over two plastic bags with the man’s order and he pays, but when he looks at him as he walks up to the door - simply because it's impossible to take his eyes away - it becomes clear that it really happened. The man turns around for a moment and winks at him, which is enough to make Loki’s heart jump and his stomach tighten.

“Thank God he’s gone again!” Susie sighs as soon as the door falls shut again and the man had left, finally ripping Loki out of his reverie. He turns back around, completely worked up and confused. Even his hands are shaking when he wraps one around his coffee and somehow, the second finds its way to his face, pressing against the cheek the man had touched. “I’ll take the whole next week off for sure.”

“Who… who was that?” Loki asks quietly, the question more directed at himself than at Susie, but she still picks it up to answer.

“Billy Lee,” she almost spits the name out as if it’s a dirty and disgusting thing she wants to get rid off. “He’s the one that we all wish would disappear but who just keeps coming back like herpes.”

“He… seemed nice?”

“Nice?” Susie looks at Loki when he raises his head and lets out a sarcastic laugh. “If a rabid dog had a baby with the Devil and that baby rolled around in all the STDs in the world, Billy Lee would be the result. Trust me, he’s anything  _ but  _ nice.”

Loki has no idea how to respond to this. He rubs his cheek absentmindedly and looks out of the window, his mind going back to those alluringly blue eyes and the cheeky smirk.

“If you have any self-respect, stay away as far from him as possible. It’s not worth it.”

A few minutes pass before Loki is finally able to break out of his almost hypnotized state. Eventually, though, he shakes his head and drops his hand to his lap, looking at Susie.

“Who is he?” he asked, because he just had to know. Susie takes a deep breath and throws the cloth in her hand away.

“A few years ago he and his…  _ entourage _ ... appeared out of nowhere,” she says ominously, leaning closer. “Twenty people - maybe a few more or less, they come and leave all the time - with Billy Lee on top. They claim they are some sort of ‘family’, but it’s just a cult, really.”

“A cult?” Loki asks surprised and Susie nods.

“Have you ever seen a family where no one looks alike and where everyone is with everyone?”

“That… doesn’t sound like a family,” Loki tries to sound amused, but it only comes out as confused. Susie really seems to think very low of Billy and his people, but he still doesn’t know why. “What’s the problem with them?”

“The problem?” Susie asks and huffs. “Every now and then some young girl or boy from town disappears for a few weeks and when they come back, they are completely ruined. Don’t get me wrong, everyone can do what they want in my eyes, but once they got into the fangs of these people, they are never the same again. They steal, they drink, they fight, they act like demons all around - it’s like the literal Devil came over them.”

“And they just spend some time with Billy and his people?” Loki wonders, earning another nod, this time more eagerly.

“Everyone knows, everyone hates it, but no one is brave enough to tell them to leave. The Sheriff had a discussion with them shortly after they arrived and it became obvious what they are, but that’s all that happened. He made it very clear that we need to stay away from them and that he can’t do anything to make them leave.”

“Why not?” Loki asks, drowning his now cold coffee. He’s way too intrigued by what Susie has to say, he knows that, but he wants to know more. “If they cause trouble, can’t he get reinforcements to drive them away?”

“That’s the problem, they  _ don’t _ ,” Susie shrugs. “Not officially at least. Everyone knows that they are a bunch of criminals, some even suspect they have killed people, but there is no evidence. And that guy, Billy… he’s the worst of them all.”

“How is he the worst?”

“They worship him like a god and that’s probably an understatement.” Susie falls silent for a moment, as if she’s thinking, and Loki waits patiently for her to continue. This is better than anything he had experienced over the last weeks of crossing the country. he wants to know everything possible. “No, he  _ is  _ a god in their eyes. One night I was out with some friends, after a birthday celebration. We were drunk and dumb and thought we were brave when we sneaked into their commune.”

“What happened?” Loki is on the edge and wants to shake Susie to finish this story. “What did you see?”

“They have… orgies…”

For a moment, Loki doesn’t know what to say. He had expected human sacrifices at this point, but… orgies? Of course it’s clear how this would be a huge offense in this town, given they all seem to be extremely religious, but orgies are far from the worst thing that they could have seen.

“Orgies…” he eventually repeats, huffing.

“ _ Ceremonial _ orgies,” Susie says, almost hissing, and her face shows true disgust and fear. “We walked through the fields to get closer into their area and stumbled right into it. That guy, Billy… they stood in line to have sex with him.  _ All _ of them. I never saw anything like this before. They didn’t even notice we were there, they were all too focused on him and on what was happening. And then…” her voice trails off and Loki feels slightly bad suddenly.

“What happened then?” he asks, more careful and less interested.

“My friend… joined them…” Susie shakes her head and steps away for a moment. Loki can see that she tries to keep herself together and gives her all the time she needs to do that. It does sound like a very shocking thing to happen to her. “She just… walked away from us and joined the others. I don’t know what she thought and I haven’t seen her since either. I think she just… decided to stay.”

“I’m sorry,” Loki says and actually means it. Not because he personally thinks it’s awful that her friend decided to join a cult - or what seemingly was a cult at least - but it must have been a very traumatizing experience for a night that started out to be just some fun.

“I just don’t understand it,” Susie sighs, rubbing her arms as if she’s freezing. “This guy gives me the creeps. Every time I see him I just know that he laughs about what happened. He’s so icky, he makes me want to leave and run as far away as I can.”

For some reason, Loki’s impression of Billy is the complete opposite of Susie’s. The more he hears about that guy, the more he wants to go and find him. He wants to know what this tension meant, where this urge to be touched by him came from. Of course he won’t say any of that to Susie, but he can’t deny that it’s the truth.

“Did he ever… threaten anyone around here?” Loki eventually asks and Susie looks up.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, everyone sees him as dangerous. Him and his people. Did he ever openly threaten violence to anyone?”

“I… don’t think so,” Susie frowns and shakes her head. “He’s just… there. Something about him freaks me out, like all of us. The stories, the rumors, the people going missing and coming back… how could we ignore that?”

“Yeah, it really sounds suspicious…” Loki mumbles and falls silent.

Everything about this is completely wrong, no matter how much Loki wants to ignore it. What Susie says makes perfect sense, so does her disgust and fear over this man, so why does he want to screw all those warnings? It’s not like he’s here on vacation. The mere reason he’s out here, listening to this girl’s story, is because he’s trying to get away from his life. To have a new start, to leave the mess that kept destroying him behind once and for all. So why would he run right towards someone who would surely throw everything upside down again? It just makes no sense and yet, it’s exactly what’s happening.

“I’m sorry, I probably look like the crazy one here, not him,” Susie suddenly laughs, way too jarring, and looks at him. “You just came here for some food and I’m serving you a low-budget thriller.”

“I don’t mind,” Loki smiles and shrugs slightly. “Nothing better than an entertaining story after a good meal.”

“I guess,” she sighs. “Just… be careful. You said you wanted to go to Vegas? So you must have passed their… commune. Or whatever they call it.”

“I don’t think I saw anything,” Loki says surprised.

“You passed the corn fields east of town? The ones with the really ugly scarecrow standing close to the street, under a sign that says ‘Nevada’s Best’?”

“Yeah, I remember that one,” Loki chuckles. It had been one awful ugly scarecrow indeed, probably scarier for people than for any bird seeing it.

“A mile before that there’s a junction, you can barely see it now that the corn is so high. It goes on for a few miles, ends right before their commune. There’s not much more than a few houses and cabins, with a rather big one at the very end of it.”

“That’s it?” Loki scoffs more amused than he actually is. “I expected something intimidating, not a few cabins in a corn field.”

“It’s worse than it looks, trust me,” Susie says and shakes her head again. “I’d stay away from this place if I were you, it’s not worth it. They hold their ceremonies, or whatever they are, in the fields around this place, so you better just avoid the whole area just in case.”

“I’ll make sure to do that,” Loki lies, pulling out his money again to give Susie a huge tip. “I plan to go in the opposite direction anyway, so no need to go back, right?”

Susie takes the bills with a thankful smile and puts them into her apron. “I hope you do. I don’t know what’s going on with this guy, but he’s not just bad luck, he’s broken luck.”

“I’ve had enough bad and broken luck in my life, I’m not chasing after more, promised.”

When Loki leaves, he actually believes his own words. It only lasts until he’s behind his car’s steering wheel, however, and then those intrusive urges come back, the ones he knows he should ignore but for some reason can’t. Vegas is only two, maybe three hours away from this small town. He can be there before dark, make some money over the next few days and make it to the hotel in time for his meeting. And, once he delivered the goods he’ll receive there and got his payment, he can start a new life wherever he wishes. The real question is, does he want to do that? Or does he want something else? Something more… interesting?

\-----

The corn fields are swaying in the gentle breeze when Loki drives down the narrow path that can barely be called a road. It’s been two hours since he left the diner and for a while, he actually headed towards Vegas - before something made him turn around and go the opposite direction. He’d just take a quick look, nothing more. Maybe, if he found that guy called Billy, he could talk to him for a bit. Didn’t mean he’d have to stay there, right? After all, he has a mind of his own and knows how to leave people and places. Loki won’t allow anyone or anything to pin him down anywhere, no matter how alluring or intriguing they are.

Of course, halfway down the road to this ominous commune, Loki’s car starts to make weird noises and not even five minutes later he notices smoke coming from the hood. He pulls to the side and manages to drive into the cornfield to his right before the car breaks down completely. Loki sighs, grabs the bag from the backseat and leaves the car right where it is - there’s no use trying to repair it, he’s bad with these things, but even he knows smoke coming from the engine is a really bad sign, especially when it turns black.

Loki makes his way back to the road, which takes a few minutes because he apparently drove deeper into the field than he realized at first. By the time he makes it back out, he is covered in dust and corn and he absolutely hates it. Not that he’s not used to being dirty, but right now it somehow bothers him. Loki tries to clean himself off as good as possible before continuing his way by foot. The afternoon sun burns down on him, causing his shirt to stick to his back and chest and his feet feel like they are stuck in cement. And still, he keeps going, for whatever stupid reason he has and hopes he will find what he’s looking for when he reaches the end of the road.

When the car pulls up to him, Loki doesn’t even register it at first. He’s busy cursing Susie for her vague and horribly wrong description of how long this road actually is, as well as cursing himself for giving into those idiotic urges instead of just forgetting all of this and continuing with his plans. Suddenly, however, the driver honks and Loki is so shocked that he actually jumps off the road and lands on his bottom right in the field. The car drives up to him and stops and out of the window leans no other than the one he’s looking for himself: Billy Lee.

“Need a ride?” Billy asks, the self-satisfactory smile on his face unable to miss. Loki drags himself back on his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants. He’s blushing, again, and lowering his head only manages to hide it partially.

“I’m fine, thanks,” he mumbles embarrassed, more than a little overwhelmed by the fact that he had to meet him out here. Not that it should surprise him, but it still does.

“You sure?” Billy asks, leaning out of the window with his arms on the door, his smile unfaltering. “Seems like you got yourself into a bit of trouble.”

“I… guess so,” Loki muttered, dropping his shoulders and sighing. “My damn car broke down a mile away or so, I have no idea.”

“Yeah, I saw the smoke,” Billy chuckles, looking into the general direction. Loki doesn’t, he knows the smoke is probably still visible from here and he doesn’t want to be reminded of it. “How about you hop in and I take you where you’re going?”

“Any chance you’re heading to Vegas?” Loki asks and looks up with an innocent smirk.

“Not really, but I’m heading home and there’s a nice shower one of us definitely needs.”

The word shower is really all it takes to convince Loki. He sighs and walks around the car to get in on the passenger’s side. It’s a dumb idea, but this guy is the reason he’s out here after all, right? Maybe it’s not the best first - or second - impression, but it could be worse.

“Thanks,” Loki mumbles when he buckles himself up, without looking at the other. “I knew I should have checked the oil when I had the chance. I bet that fucked it up.”

“I’d say it happens to all of us, but that would be a lie,” Billy says and starts the car again. “Glad I stumbled upon you instead of a local though.”

“Because they’re all scared of you?” Loki asks and now does turn around, simply because he wants to see the other’s reaction. Without a surprise, it’s an amused smile.

“I’d probably have a gun to my head already,” he shrugs and drives off. “They’re so petty and narrow-minded, it’s a pity.”

“After what I heard I can’t blame them.”

“What you heard is the gossip of people who don’t understand the bigger picture,” Billy says mysteriously. Loki glances over at him, hoping to see his eyes, but he just looks at the road in front of them. “I won’t cut your throat or eat you, in case you worry about that. Or whatever else they tell each other about me these days.”

“So you’re not kidnapping me to be part of an orgy and fulfill all your dirty fantasies?” Loki asks and Billy gives him a knowing look, along with a sufficient smirk.

“Maybe another day,” he says, winks and turns his attention back to the road. The engine roars beneath them a moment later, drowning anything Loki might have tried to say, but in reality he had no idea how to respond to this. There are plenty of reasons why this answer should alert Loki, but he loves the wit of it and the honesty. Billy makes it clear that some of those rumors are true and he’s not ashamed of it at all. Instead, he finds it amusing that Loki heard about those things already and that, for some reason, entertains Loki too.

“You don’t happen to have some spare clothes by any chance?” Loki asks after a few minutes, trying not to look too awkward. He has some in his bag, but he hadn’t had the chance to clean them yet and he needs to get into something different soon. Billy laughs at the question.

“If you don’t mind a few sizes too big?” he shrugs, glancing at him.

“As long as it doesn’t smell like corn and… whatever the hell I stepped in on the road, I’m good.” Loki laughs, but it’s an awkward laugh. He doesn’t know why he feels so nervous around this man or why he finds the thought of wearing his clothes so appealing, but it makes him feel tingly.

“We’re almost there,” Billy says, patting Loki’s leg for a moment before putting his hand back on the wheel. This small touch alone is enough to send Loki into a state of excitement he can’t explain, but not in an uncomfortable way at all. “You can jump under the shower and I’ll see if I can find some clothes for you to wear.”

“I’m… stunned, really.” Loki has no idea on how to show his gratitude properly. “I know you have no idea who I am and don’t owe me anything. I mean, I could be a serial killer for all you know.”

“Out of the two of us, who’s more likely to kill someone?” Billy laughs and Loki joins in too, but he’s too smart to answer. He might be cunning and calculating, but murder isn’t on his repertoire yet. Something he’s not so sure about when it comes to Billy.

\-----

Billy’s house is indeed the largest one, as Susie told him, but she clearly understated the actual dimensions of his commune itself. Those weren’t just random houses and cabins, this was an actual small town that Billy explained they took over because it had been abandoned for years. Loki is visibly impressed when Billy continues about how they renovated the more decayed houses and are still working on some others and even on repairing the roads that are still filled with holes all over.

“It’s a lot of work, but everyone is very eager to make this place better,” Billy says, not without a hint of pride in his voice. “You wouldn’t think this house was no more than a ruin when we arrived, right?”

“Not at all,” Loki says in awe as Billy leads him through his home.

“The electricity and water were a challenge to get running, but luckily money makes the world go round. Now it’s steady in every house.”

“So, you bribed the authorities?” Loki asks, raising a brow. Billy gives him a meaningful look.

“Surprised?” he asks, but Loki shakes his head.

“No just… impressed,” he shrugs. “I expected something different, really. Something… shabby, I guess.”

“I know how to get what I want,” Billy says with a confident smile. “How about that shower? Still interested?”

“You got hot water too?” Loki asks and Billy chuckles amused.

“Hot, cold, whatever you want,” he smiles. “Towels are inside, yell when you’re done and I’ll bring you some clothes. Deal?”

“Best deal of my life,” Loki laughs excited.

Billy’s bathroom turns out to be almost luxurious, at least from Loki’s experience. It’s rather large and even the shower is double the size of the showers Loki is used to, making the joy of taking his time much more intense already. When he strips out of his dirty clothes, he wants nothing more than hot water to wash away all the filth he seemed to have gotten onto him over the last week. Not that he didn’t shower, but this doesn’t look like a shower: it looks like heaven itself.

When the first water flows over his body, Loki lets out a long sigh of relief. It’s so much better than all those motel showers he had to live off over the last months, there is no way he couldn’t enjoy every second of it. He takes a few minutes to just enjoy the water before starting to clean himself and wash his hair, not noticing how the door opens at some point and closes again. Only when a hand suddenly grabs his hips Loki snaps out of the lovely experience his shower is and he jerks for a moment, highly startled.

“Mind if I join you?” Billy’s voice reaches Loki’s ears, but he can’t even find the time to answer before he feels a deliciously tender kiss on his neck and sighs weakly. Billy’s arm snakes around his waist and only seconds later he feels the man’s hard, hot body pressed against his own.

“I…” Loki swallows and rolls his head at those demanding lips exploring his neck relentlessly. “I think I don’t…”

“You look gorgeous all wet and naked,” Billy growls, teeth scratching over Loki’s skin teasingly. “How about we turn this a bit more exciting?”

When Billy’s hand wandered down his stomach, Loki lets out a weak moan. It’s been an eternity that he had been touched like this and it feels so much more amazing than he expected, especially with knowing where it comes from. He covers Billy’s hand with his own, stopping it just before it can move between his legs.

“I… I’d love to, but…” Loki stops and forces himself to turn around. Billy’s eyes are dark blue and deep, lust and desire battling for dominance in them. The sight alone is enough to make Loki’s knees weak.

“What is it?” Billy asks, trailing his free hand down Loki’s neck and chest. “Too fast?”

“Why me?” Loki wants to know, trying hard to look stern and unfazed. “You don’t know me.”

“I don’t,” Billy smirks mischievously. “But you’re gorgeous and I want to have you.”

Loki can’t stop the shudder going through his body. This is the first time he hears anyone say something like this and he didn’t know that he would love it so much. He holds onto Billy’s arm, exhaling slowly.

“Tell me you don’t want me,” Billy groans, flicking his tongue along Loki’s jaw. “Tell me you didn’t look at me and wondered what could be, what I could make you _ feel _ …”

Loki shudders and digs his fingers deeper into Billy’s arms. God, he wants to know what could be, he wants to know everything this man can make him feel and so much more. Why? Why is he so weak to him, as if his whole self is melting just with a single touch?

“I bet you’d feel so amazing around me,” Billy purrs, using kisses and tender bites on Loki’s neck to coax the sweetest little moans. “I want to make you mine, make you cry out and beg for me to stop and for more at the same time…”

“God, yes!” Loki cries out shakily, his head dropping onto Billy’s shoulder. The water still splashes onto his back, as hot as Billy’s lips and hand on him and still so much less intense. “I want you to do all that…”

When Billy’s hand begins to move again, Loki doesn’t hold him back. He wants it, he wants it so badly it already starts to hurt. Something about this man makes him nearly explode from the thought of being touched by those huge hands and the actual feeling is so much better than his imagination could ever be. Loki throws his head back when Billy’s hand wraps around his hardening cock, squeezing him almost playfully. He can’t stop himself from wrapping his arm around Billy’s shoulders and moan lowly.

There is absolutely no resistance when Billy suddenly lifts Loki up. He just wraps his legs around the other’s hips willingly, all of himself ready and needy for more. Suddenly, Billy’s lips are gone from his neck and Loki opens his eyes that he didn’t realize he closed before. He doesn’t know when his mind had stopped arguing with what is happening, but he doesn’t really care. One look into those intoxicating blue eyes is enough to make him forget all warnings and worries it could have come up with.

“Fuck me,” Loki whines, rutting against Billy’s stomach and thrusting into his hand desperately. He wants this too much for it to be healthy, but he doesn’t care. They are wet, naked and Billy’s touch is like everything he never knew he needed before - if there’s any reason to not want this, Loki doesn’t want to hear it.

When Billy’s hand moves again, giving Loki’s cock a few strokes before shoving between his cheeks, Loki is close to actually cry. Every brush of this man’s fingers is like a small electric shock, making him tense up in the most delicious ways. He had only once experienced someone touch him like this and it wasn’t anywhere close to this. Even when Billy’s finger circles him and eventually pushes in, he only feels the excitement and pleasure, without any pain whatsoever. Loki arches his back, burying his face against Billy’s neck with a low moan.

“Look how needy you are for me,” Billy smirks, pushing his finger in deeper and crooking it slightly. Loki jerks at this, shuddering with anticipation. “Such a needy little thing for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Loki almost screams, pushing against Billy’s fingers desperately. “Please… please take me…”

“Oh, I’ll take you,” Billy grins, pushing a second finger in and making Loki gasp. “I’ll make you forget everything else.”

Loki wants nothing more than to forget, no matter how. Billy holding him, fucking him with his fingers like this, is perfect already and he can’t think of anything else anymore. He wants all of him, wants to scream and cry and be destroyed by this man that he doesn’t even know. Why this happened or how doesn’t matter, why Loki runs doesn’t matter anymore. There is only one thing he wants now and that is for Billy to take him and make him his.

When it finally happens, the scream that escapes Loki’s lips is not one of pleasure. Billy is huge and not even three fingers had been able to prepare him for what he would feel like. Loki clings to Billy’s shoulders in sheer desperation, tears rolling down his cheeks and his head filled with fireworks and pain, but God, it feels so good, no matter how much it hurts. Billy only used one swift movement to thrust into Loki completely before staying still and the minute it takes him to adjust to this incredible and overwhelming feeling is the most intense in his entire life.

“Tell me when,” Billy groans into Loki’s ear, his thick and hard cock twitching inside him, leaving no doubt that he enjoys this as much as Loki does. He nuzzles his face against the crook of Billy’s neck, taking a moment before kissing it and then licking along the muscular and yet tender skin.

“Do it,” Loki moans, holding onto him tightly. “Fuck me, destroy me… make me forget everything else. I only want to feel you anymore…”

And by God, Billy fulfills Loki’s wish like even his wildest dreams never could. When he starts to move and thrusts into him there is no hesitation, no holding back or going slow. It’s deep, hard and merciless and Loki is completely stunned by it. Never before had he felt something so intense and extreme, it’s like Billy tears up his insides without any remorse and he loves everything about it. His eyes fall shut on their own and he just holds onto Billy, allowing him to violate and take him in any way he wants to.

Loki is far from submissive, but he quickly becomes wax in Billy’s hands and under his ruthless pounding. He moans like a bitch in heat, rocking against the man’s thrusts in a greedy attempt for more, for him to go deeper, to hit every last part in him. It hurts way more than anything else, but it’s a pain that Loki craves, that he needs, one that makes him feel alive in ways that nothing else ever could.

“I want you to cum for me, baby,” Billy groans into Loki’s ear at one point, an arm wrapped around his waist tightly to hold him in place, the other on his back to steady him. His thrusts don’t slow when he pulls back and suddenly leans down, taking one of Loki’s nipples between his teeth. Loki’s eyes rip open when Billy starts sucking and the combination of being fucked so hard and deep and this, makes him lose it completely.

“Oh God, fuck!” Loki cries out when he cums against their stomachs, rocked through his orgasm brutally without any mercy or tenderness. Billy’s tongue and teeth on his nipple make it even worse, sending the sweetest spirals of pleasure filled pain through his whole body. “Fuck, Billy! Fuck me!”

Loki still wants more and Billy delivers without hesitation. He keeps fucking him just as before, ravishing the fact that Loki is completely messed up and sobbing, clinging to him with all he has left to not just collapse on the spot. When he finally cums too, he does so with a deep, guttural and almost animalistic growl. Loki tenses up, not expecting the bite into his neck that comes out of the blue and makes him scream out in pain.

Sometimes things feel like forever, but this is even more than that and Loki feels like it will never end. And he hopes it won’t, more than he ever hoped for anything else. Billy spilling his hot seed into him in this overwhelmingly deep way is all he ever wants to feel anymore.

Minutes pass before Loki realizes the water had turned cold. He scowls and reaches behind him, unable to turn it off. Luckily, Billy takes care of that rather quickly and after he does, he steps back to lean against the wall. Loki forces himself to look up, wanting nothing more than to see the face of this man that just made him see heaven, and what he finds is utter bliss in his eyes. He doesn’t know why he does it just now, with Billy still buried deep inside him, still high from his orgasm and trembling weak, but he still leans forward and seals the other’s lips with his own.

After all of this, Loki almost expects Billy to push him away. He doesn’t though, instead he holds Loki close and deepens the kiss, his tongue taking over Loki’s mouth so effortlessly it almost feels like the most natural thing in the world. It’s so absolutely incredible that Loki barely notices how Billy pulls out and puts him onto his feet. Only when he breaks their kiss he comes back to reality, looking at the other with hooded eyes.

“Tell me your name,” Billy says softly, brushing a hand over Loki’s burning hot and wet cheek, making him blush and smile.

“Loki…” he says quietly, green eyes meeting blue ones and waiting for a reaction. When a bright smile appears on Billy’s lips, Loki can feel his heart swell in his chest.

“It suits you,” Billy says, cupping Loki’s face. “You can call me by my real name too, if you want to.”

“What is your real name?” Loki asks, leaning up so their lips almost touch.

“Thor…”

Loki has no words in him, instead, he kisses Thor again, deep and longing, his hands wandering over his back and hips to feel every last bit of him. Thor… the name fits him so well, so much better than Billy Lee. Loki doesn’t know why it feels so incredible to hear this name that apparently not many ever hear, but he embraces it like nothing else ever before. 

Whatever happened between them is too good, too perfect to think about anything else any longer. His meeting isn’t important anymore and neither is his initial wish for a new life. Maybe he already found it without realizing it, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that he wants to feel Thor against him every single day to come, anything else is just a minor distraction.

\-----

Loki parks his car in front of the diner and killed the engine swiftly. He takes a quick look in the mirror, making sure he doesn’t look as fucked out as he feels - which is no wonder given he lives with Thor now and that this man has a libido like nothing Loki has ever seen. After deeming himself suitable, Loki exits the car and walks into the restaurant.

It’s been two months since he has been here the last time and the look on Susie’s face when she sees him is absolutely priceless. Loki smirks when he steps in, fully aware that she recognizes the necklace he’s wearing and the white shirt with the flowers stitched onto it. He walks way more confident than the last time, fully aware of the impression he has of people around him. Even the turquoise ring on his finger seems to catch everyone’s attention. 

“Hey Susie,” Loki smiles and leans over the counter. “I’m here to pick up Billy's order.”

Susie looks at him for a moment, not quite understanding, before it suddenly clicks. The way her face changes from confusion to shock is delicious and Loki tries to memorize every last bit about this moment.

“Is something the matter?” he asks, fingers mindlessly trailing over Thor’s necklace.

For a moment, Susie’s gaze lowers and she follows Loki’s fingers with her eyes. Then, she nods and storms off into the kitchen. Loki can’t help but chuckle and leans against the counter with his back, looking around the diner.

Things have changed over the last months and in his eyes, neither of them changed for the worse. For the first time in his life he was truly happy and even if he had changed too, it was a good change. Thor is everything he ever wished for, whether he’s fucking him against every surface of the house or wakes him up with gentle, tender kisses - everything is an adventure, everything is new and amazing and he wants it for the rest of his life. He's got a reputation, but who hasn't? And if he's honest, Loki kind of enjoys the way he's looked at when people realize who he belongs to. 

When Susie comes back and hands Loki Thor’s order, her face shows nothing but disappointment. Loki takes the bags with a smile, before reaching into his pocket and paying her. He’s about to leave when she finally speaks again, stopping him as he reaches for the door handle.

“You didn’t listen to me.”

“No, I didn’t,” Loki says and turns back around. “But you were wrong. Billy isn’t bad, he’s incredible.”

“You sided with broken luck,” Susie says, frowning in disapproval.

“I don’t think I did,” Loki smiles, a smile that has never been this pleased. “I made a wish and it was the best decision of my life.

When Loki leaves, he feels a wonderful warmth in his chest. Yes, it was the best decision he ever made to follow Thor. These people? They don’t understand, neither of them does. When they see Thor, all they see is the mysterious cult leader that they fear. They don’t know his gentle side or the truth about who or what he is. They don’t know how it feels to kiss him, to touch him, to hear his voice whisper the sweetest and filthiest things. But Loki knows. And he knows he would choose Thor over all of them in a heartbeat. Because he finally found a home and it’s right there in this man’s arms. 


End file.
